


两个秘密（上）

by shenyan



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyan/pseuds/shenyan
Summary: 影山茂夫有两个不为人知的秘密被人知晓了。





	两个秘密（上）

**Author's Note:**

> cp：茂灵。  
终于要暴露我的变态本性了。OOC强烈，我都不知道怎么打避雷tag，心理承受能力较弱最好不要观看。龙套被我写的很黑很黑很黑，人体可能也不太对，各位看看就行（沉痛  
是不讲道理的纯车（沉痛

影山茂夫有一个秘密：他正暗恋比他大十四岁的男性——他的师父，灵幻新隆。  
这个秘密从十四岁诞生。被人知晓的秘密就不再是秘密。它在十六岁正式死亡。  
在那之前诞生了他的第二个秘密。

影山茂夫一动不动，站在相谈所的大门口，手里拎着一盒温热的章鱼烧。  
他不动作，也没有表情，双目直勾勾地盯着相谈所的大门。午后的阳光从走廊的玻璃窗渗透出来，窸窸窣窣落了一地光斑，章鱼烧缓缓蒸腾出的热气烹得他指节滚烫，白皙中透露出一点温润的粉，脸颊却仍然是不近人情的苍白，漆黑的校服领口端正地立着，遮挡住少年抽条时越发明显的喉结。  
十六岁的超能力者相比十四岁，生长的不只有身高。超能力，听力与视力都一同增长，于是他可以毫不费力地看到那扇门之后、相谈所内部的场景：他的师父，灵幻新隆正坐在平时办公敲打电脑的软椅上。  
他的目光轻薄锐利地破开遮挡视线的几层木板，冷冽得如同死神的镰刀。  
影山看见他的第二个秘密。

灵幻新隆坐在他常坐的软椅上，面颊不正常的潮红。影山看见他的脸上浮起一层细密的薄汗，鼻翼翕动，发尾湿漉漉地贴在颈侧，纤长的睫毛低垂着，如一只羽翼金黄的蝴蝶。他的手放置身前，自然垂下，搭在大腿内侧裁剪精良的西裤里。  
他的内裤是灰色的，同他平日里穿的西装是同一颜色，但当影山的视线舔舐过灵幻裹在衬衫里的锁骨，胸膛，顺着腰腹慢吞吞的下移，落到他已经挺立，正兴奋地吐着腺液的性器上，又往其下更加隐秘的入口探过去，他看见不同于灰色的一点色彩。淡粉的电线从流畅漂亮的臀线深处延伸出来，贴在大腿内侧那一片柔软细腻不见天日的皮肤上，影山猜测，那可能是一个小巧的控制器。  
灵幻不急不缓地用自己平日敲击电脑的灵巧手指动作娴熟地套弄自己的性器，白玉羊脂似的指节刮蹭过柱身和底部圆滚滚囤积了不少存货的小球。他合拢手指握住那根性器上下动作，指尖抵住顶端被包裹着的小孔暧昧地磨蹭，卡入冠状沟用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮弄里面脆弱又敏感的嫩肉。  
影山注意到他那根性器很漂亮，并不狰狞，所见的皮肤展现出情动的粉色，毛发则是同他发色一样的金黄，并不浓密，甚至显得稀疏，乖顺地垂下来，像一条流淌的金色蜜糖。  
影山茂夫站在门口，沉默地拎着一盒已经凉透的章鱼烧，深黑的瞳孔暗潮涌动，平静得异常。在看到这香艳场景的瞬间他并没有为此惊讶，仿佛这就是一件平常的小事，就像上学应该穿校服，需要使用钱币去购买牛奶一样。他觉得正常，又有点惊讶：自己的黑发柔顺的垂在脸颊两侧，超能力丝毫没有暴走的倾向，连一点灵力溢出的反应都没有，连同呼吸都是无声无息的，如同一只蛰伏在暗处窥伺猎物的猛兽，只等待猎物的某个破绽，他就会咬住对方的咽喉，宣告这场捕猎的结束。  
坐在软椅上的猎物毫不自知，他没有吐露放荡的呻吟，只是安静地，处理日常工作一样的手淫。没有被办公桌遮挡的上半身衬衫纽扣严谨地扣到最上面一颗，领带一丝不苟地系在脖颈，眼眸漫无目的地落在那台打开的笔记本电脑上，细看了才知道他浓稠的巧克力色的瞳仁深处翻滚了片片茫然的情欲。影山茂夫毫无根据地猜测，也许欺诈师高超的伪装技巧让他在委托人，或者自己在场的时候也能自信的在办公桌下玩弄自己。  
欺诈师上半身工整得能立刻迎接来到的委托人，而他下面——此刻已经迎来一次令人舒爽的高潮。在那些淫靡浊白的液体溅出之前，他先有预料地抽出放置在办公桌上的抽纸。腰部微微弓起，身体小幅度的颤抖，藏在皮鞋里的脚趾蜷缩成一团，然后，最多不超过十秒，他从高潮的余韵里醒过来，仔细的擦干净自己性器上残留的体液，把餐巾纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里。  
他的眼神冷静，平稳，若非身上残留的情欲气息和面颊上尚未消退的薄红和汗液，谁也料想不到这个西装革履的男人在刚才将自己玩弄到高潮。他穿好裤子，拉上拉链，扣紧皮带，勒出一条柔软顺滑的腰线。那些浅粉色的小玩具并没有被取出来，影山盯着灵幻新隆的身下，那里藏着不为人知的玄机，几个浅粉色的玩具藏在男人的肉穴里面，有一个抵在敏感的前列腺周围，但它们并不动作，大概是灵幻没有打开它们的缘故。

临近傍晚的时候他跟着灵幻新隆一起出了相谈所，尾随在不至于跟丢也不会被灵幻所发现的位置，像一道漆黑的影子。  
他跟着灵幻走过大街小巷，坐电车，去超市买零食便当，跟着他回到老旧的单人公寓。  
有时候他的视线落到灵幻的臀肉上，就会想起灵幻新隆的后穴里夹着几只小玩具。他漫无边际地猜测是不是灵幻在以前带自己出去除灵的时候屁股里面也夹着这些东西，有没有借过和委托人做爱的委托，会不会含着男人的精液穿过大街小巷，如此色情，又如此平常。  
想到最后影山发现自己并不乐意让其他人发现，或和灵幻新隆有过多的肉体上的接触。他安静地跟在灵幻新隆的身后，想：我要告诉灵幻师父这件事情吗？我跟他说，请不要和其他人做爱他会听我的话吗？  
他想：那我要使用超能力控制他的行动吗？我能不能和他做呢？

那天晚上，影山茂夫泡在温热的洗澡水里，想起灵幻新隆坐在软椅上眯着眼睛给自己打手枪的场景，低声喘息着触碰上自己的性器。  
浊白的体液和热水最终一起流进下水道里。


End file.
